Damn That Scott
by GilliganKane
Summary: Well, of course she fell in love with him. He's Lucas Scott. He quotes Rambo and is charming and...He's Lucas Scott.


Damn that Scott.

He always ruins things at the worst possible moment. First, he dates her, then cheats on her. Then, he goes off and says things like "I'm the only guy for you" and later ends up with Rachel in his backseat. And now, I'm holding his wedding invitation. The one that says he's marrying her. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I remember all the things he put her through. Does she?

But all of it can't be blamed on him .In the beginning, yes. But later on? No. Because, even though I want to blame him, she screwed up too. Sleeping with Chris Kellar? I only kissed him, and that pretty much turned me off for the next two weeks. But it worked in my favor, as horrible as that seems. She refused to leave the apartment, so that meant I got to spend more quality time with her. And that had been my favorite thing to do since I moved in with her. It became even more fun when she kissed me.

She was crying, which wasn't unusual these days. He broke her heart, of course she was going to cry. But we were lying on the couch, watching The Breakfast Club movie, but it made her happy. No objections on my part. I get to hold her? I'm happy with that. And there we were, happy for once. And when Molly Ringwald opened up the closet door and shut it behind her, locking herself in there with Judd Nelson, she turned over in my arms. Now my own arms were pinned under her back, holding her up from falling off the couch. I had no idea what she was doing. She was really just staring. And I swear, it was timed, because as Molly and Judd's lips touch, she pressed her's against mine.

I didn't know what to do. I laid there for a moment, eyes closed. I felt tears on her cheeks, tears that were slowly slipping down my cheeks. That's when I pulled away. Her eyes were closed too. I reached up and wiped the tears away softly. I almost didn't hear her when she spoke.

"I need you." She didn't open her eyes. She didn't move. She just laid under me, whispering over and over again. "I need you. I need you. I need..." My lips covered hers, and my hand remained on her face, eventually slipping to tangle themselves in her hair. She pressed her body against me, obviously wanting more contact. I lost control and brain function when our hands simultaneously reached under shirts to take them off. And somewhere between the couch and the bedroom, I was whispering the same mantra in my head. "I need you."

When I woke up in the morning, her arm was draped across my stomach, almost like she owned me. Our legs were entangled under the sheets and I was staring at the ceiling. She woke up seconds after me, giving a small groan as she turned her head so it was next to mine. Now, I was staring at her, waiting for her to make the next move.

But all my fears were washed away when she leaned over and kissed me full on the mouth. I happily obliged, and ten minutes later, I was in the kitchen making pancakes.

She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, kissing my neck. I sighed, and she felt it, so she removed herself from my body and sat across from me at the kitchen counter.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Her tone of voice was softer, sweeter. Her eyes were brighter and warmer.

I used the spatula to draw an invisible line between us. "Whats going on here?" She looked eveywhere but at me. We sat like that for a half hour. In silence. I shut off the stove, put her pancakes on a plate, told her I wasn't hungry then got in the shower. She was gone when I got out.

The same routine happened for the next two weeks. She'd lay down on the couch with me and halfway into the movie she'd tell me she needed me and we'd end up naked together in bed the next morning. One night, I did something that wasn't part of the plan. It wasn't in the program. I stopped her.

"I need you." She whispered in my ear. Those three words stopped me. My mouth, which had been making a trial downward from her jaw line stopped. I pulled away, far enough away so that I was standing and she was lying on the couch wondering what just happened. I couldn't keep the words from falling out of my mouth.

"You need me? Or you need him?" She didn't answer. I got down on my hands and knees and looked her in the eyes and asked her the one thing I had been dying to ask her since I moved in with her.

"Do you love me?" Again, no response. And I was halfway out the door when I was shoved up against it, her familiar lips attached to my own.

And that next morning, she didn't ignore me when she got up. She reached over and her hand rested on my face.

"I love you." She whispered. I kissed her hard on the mouth.

But then **he** said some things to her and she fell head over heels in love with him again.

Well of course she did. He was Lucas Scott. He quoted Arthur Rambo and was charming and smart and...not a girl. He was a guy, he was the right thing to do.

She stopped hanging around the apartment so much and spent more time with him. That meant less time with me. And she avoided me too. That is, until I stopped her in the kitchen one night as she was on her way out the door. I pressed her against the kitchen counter and put my arms on either side of her so she couldn't leave.

"Don't do this." She told me. I ignored her and leaned a little closer. "Don't." She repeated. But I got closer. Finally, I spoke.

"Me or him." I gave her no leeway, no way around the statement. She had to choose. And again, she did the famous, "I'll just stare at you and hope you go away" thing that she does so well.

The doorbell rang and she looked at it. Then she looked at me. I don't really remember the rest.

But here I am now, sitting in the back row of the outdoor wedding of Lucas Eugene Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis. No one had seen me, and I wasn't staying for the reception. I don't know why, after 10 years did I come back to the one town I ran away from. But the groom was lifting the bride's veil, and I saw this as my cue to leave. I stood just as she looked down the aisle, and for a moment, our eyes connected and I remembered lying in the living room watching The Breakfast Club. But as quickly as the moment came, it passed when he reached over and led her to him by the chin. And they sealed the deal with a kiss.

Damn that Scott.


End file.
